Last Wishes
by Dee Kyou
Summary: Permohonan tidak selamanya akan terkabul. Permohonan tidak selamanya dibuat untuk diri sendiri. Namun permohonan tulus yang didedikasikan pada orang tersayang pasti akan terkabul. / Sebuah fanfiksi untuk Vinka Anjani-san


Konnichiwa…. Lama tidak bersua, Minna-sama….. Dee kembali dengan fic baru…. Check it out~~~

* * *

**.**

**Last Wishes**  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction  
KHR © Amano Akira-sensei  
Story © Dee Kyou  
Rating : K+  
Genre : Angst  
Character : Rokudo Mukuro x OC  
Warning: character death, alur kecepatan, OOC, typo menyebar  
Summary : Permohonan tidak selamanya akan terkabul. Permohonan tidak selamanya dibuat untuk diri sendiri. Namun permohonan tulus yang didedikasikan pada orang tersayang pasti akan terkabul.

* * *

**.**

Saat pertama Rokudo Mukuro bertemu dengan gadis itu adalah ketika dia harus menemani adik perempuannya untuk check-up di rumah sakit. Gadis itu tengah duduk sendirian di halaman belakan rumah sakit sembari melipat kertas origami. Dan karena pemeriksaan adik perempuannya akan memakan waktu lama, Mukuro memutuskan untuk mengajak gadis itu ngobrol. Perlahan, Mukuro mendekati bangku tempat gadis itu duduk.

"Hei, selamat siang." Sapa Mukuro pada sang gadis. Gadis itu menoleh pada Mukuro dan tersenyum ramah.

"Boleh duduk disini?" izin Mukuro menunjuk bangku kosong di samping gadis itu. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Ah, pertanyaan bodoh. Sudah jelas kau sedang melipat origami. Kufufufu…" ujar Mukuro. Dan lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya tersenyum, lalu gadis itu menyodorkan selembar kertas origami pada Mukuro.

"Kau mau aku melipat ini?" tanya Mukuro. Gadis itu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Mukuro.

"Boleh tahu namamu? Aku Rokudo Mukuro, panggil saja Mukuro." Ujar Mukuro sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Gadis itu meraih tangan Mukuro dan menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangan Mukuro dengan jarinya. Mukuro semula kebingungan dengan tindakan gadis itu, gadis itu tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk saja.

"Apa? Kau mau apa?" tanya Mukuro kebingungan. Tanpa menjawab, gadis itu membuat telunjuknya menari di atas telapak tangan Mukuro. Dan Mukuro segera sadar, gadis itu berusaha menuliskan namanya di atas telapaknya.

"Oh…. 'Sa-lam-ke-nal'? Kufufufu…. Salam kenal juga gadis manis. Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu menulis lagi di telapak tangan Mukuro.

"Hm? Sebentar, jangan menulis terlalu cepat. 'Na-ma-ku-Yu-ki-Shi-zu-na'? Namamu Yuki Shizuna?" tanya Mukuro. Gadis itu kegirangan dan mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Shizuna. Nama yang bagus sekali. Hei, apa aku boleh—"

"Onii-sama!" panggilan adiknya memotong ucapan Mukuro. Baik Mukuro mau pun Shizuna menoleh ke arah suara panggilan dan melihat gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Mukuro.

"Ah, dia adikku. Nagi, kemarilah." Panggil Mukuro. Adik Mukuro, Nagi, tidak menggubris panggilan Mukuro dan hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Ah, aku lupa kakinya masih sakit." Gumam Mukuro, namun Shizuna dapat mendengarnya.

"Nii-sama. Kaa-san menyuruh kita segera pulang." Ujar Nagi lagi.

"Sebentar." Mukuro sebenarnya ingin lebih lama mengobrol biarpun secara sepihak, dengan Shizuna. Namun dia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan adik perempuannya pulang sendirian. Seakan tahu gejolak hati Mukuro, Shizuna meraih tangan Mukuro dan menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya.

"Ah…. Kau mau kembali ke kamarmu? Oh, baiklah. U-uum…. Sampai jumpa ya, Shizuna." Ujar Mukuro. Entah hanya perasaan Mukuro saja, tapi entah kenapa Mukuro merasa kecewa. Akhirnya Mukuro bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Nagi. Sedangkan Shizuna melambaikan tangannya pada kepergian Mukuro.

"Bagaimana pemeriksaanmu, Nagi?" tanya Mukuro.

"Kakiku masih perlu perawatan. Aku disuruh dokter chek-up tiga hari lagi." jawab Nagi.

"Sou ka." Ujar Mukuro. Itu artinya tiga hari lagi dia akan kembali bertemu dengan Shizuna.

Tiga hari kemudian, Mukuro kembali menemani Nagi untuk check-up. Namun tujuan sebenarnya adalah menemui Shizuna. Mukuro mencari Shizuna di tempat mereka bertemu kemarin, namun sosok Shizuna tidak terlihat. Mukuro berkeliling mencari keberadaan Shizuna, dan ketika kembali ke tempat awal mereka bertemu, Mukuro melihat Shizuna tengah duduk di bangku taman sambil melipat kertas. Tapi Shizuna tidak duduk sendirian, ada seorang suster yang ikut menemaninya. Mukuro segera menghampiri Shizuna.

"Shizuna!" panggil Mukuro. Shizuna menoleh dan tersenyum pada Mukuro, dan penuh semangat melambaikan tangannya.

"Konichiwa." Sapa sang suster pada Mukuro.

"Konichiwa." Balas Mukuro sambil mengangguk sopan pada sang suster.

"Teman Shizu-chan? Atau pacar?" goda suster itu. Wajah Shizuna merona dan memukul pelan lengan suster. "Hahahaha…. Gomen, gomen. Jangan marah, Shizu-chan." Lanjut suster.

"Kufufufufu…. Wajah Shizuna yang malu sangat manis sekali." Mukuro ikut menggoda Shizuna dan wajah Shizuna semakin memerah karenanya. Dan Mukuro juga suster menghabiskan waktu dengan menggoda Shizuna sampai Shizuna ngambek.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Mukuro dan Shizuna semakin dekat. Meski pun sekarang kaki Nagi sudah sembuh, namun Mukuro tetap rutin berkunjung ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Shizuna. Dan semakin lama Mukuro bersama dengan Shizuna, Mukuro semakin menyadari bahwa Shizuna selalu membuat burung bangau dari kertas origaminya. Pernah Mukuro bertanya pada Shizuna, untuk apa dia membuat burung-burung bangau yang sekarang sudah tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Namun Shizuna hanya tersenyum dan kembali menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangan Mukuro, _'Suatu saat kamu akan tahu, Mukuro-kun.'_

Dan hari ini, Mukuro kembali mengunjungi Shizuna sambil membawa hadiah. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Shizuna, jadi Mukuro sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Shizuna. Namun betapa terkejutnya Mukuro ketika di depan pintu kamar Shizuna tergantung papan yang bertuliskan,

"**Tidak Menerima Kunjungan"**

Mukuro segera mencari dokter yang menangani Shizuna. Dia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada Shizuna. Ketika menemukan sang dokter, dengan segera Mukuro memojokkan dokter itu dan menginterogasinya. Memaksa sang dokter mengatakan bagaiamana kondisi Shizuna. Dan penjelasan dari sang dokter membuat mata heterchrome Mukuro membelalak.

"Yuki-san sedang dalam keadaan kritis, Rokudo-kun. Tipis harapannya untuk hidup, karena penyakitnya memang sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan." Ujar sang dokter.

"Memang penyakit operasi tenggorokan separah itu?" tanya Mukuro tidak percaya.

"Operasi tenggorokan? Yuki-san? Siapa yang mngatakan itu padamu?" balas sang dokter.

"Shizuna yang bilang, maksudku menuliskannya sendiri."

"Fuuh. Dirawat nyaris tig perempat dari umurnya di rumah sakit membuatnya lihai berbohong. Dengar, Rokudo-kun. Yuki-san tidak pernah menjalani operasi tenggorokan. Dia memang tidak bisa bicara sejak lahir, dia terlahir tanpa pita suara. Dan juga leukemia dan kanker hati yang dideritanya memperparah keadaannya."

"Bohong…. Dia bilang kalau dia sebentar lagi keluar dari rumah sakit… Dia—"

"Dokter!" suster yang selalu menjaga Shizuna menginterupsi pembicaraan Mukuro dan sang dokter.

"Ada apa?" tanya dokter.

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan bilang dia ingin bertemu dengan Rokudo-kun."

"Tapi, keadaan yang sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk— Tunggu! Rokudo-kun!"

Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan sang dokter, Mukuro berlari menuju kamar Shizuna dan memasukinya. Di kamar itu, Mukuro melihat tubuh Shizuna di pasangi selang yang sangat banyak. Bahkan dia juga harus dibantu dengan alat pernafasan. Shizuna yang melihat kedatangan Mukuro, tersenyum lemah pada Mukuro.

"Shi…zuna.." panggil Mukuro lirih sambil mendekati tubuh Shizuna. Shizuna meraih tangan Mukuro dan menuliskan sesuatu.

'_Nanti malam kita kencan yuk.'_

"Eh? Kencan? Tapi keadaanmu…"

'_Aku mohon, Mukuro-kun. Aku ingin melihat bulan purnama malam ini.'_

"…. Aku mengerti. Nanti malam aku akan datang dan membawamu melihat bulan purnama."

Shizuna mengangguk dan tersenyum, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia berterima kasih pada Mukuro.

Malamnya, Mukuro menepati janji dan mengendap-endap memasuki kamar Shizuna. Kali ini, Shizuna sudah tidak memakai selang mau pun alat bantu pernafasan. Shizuna duduk tenang dan melihat pemandangan malam di luar jendela kamarnya. Mukuro berjalan perlahan mendekati Shizuna dan menepuk pundak Shizuna, membuatnya menoleh pada Mukuro.

"Kita pergi?" pertanyaan Mukuro dijawab oleh anggukan Shizuna. Mukuro menggendong Shizuna ala bridal style, dan membawanya ke atap rumah sakit. Mukuro duduk dan mendekap Shizuna dalam pelukannya. Dan Shizuna menikmati itu sambil menatap langit malam. Perlahan Shizuna meraih tangan Mukuro dan menulis sesuatu.

'_Gomen ne.'_

"Gomen? Untuk apa?"

'_Karena aku sudah membohongimu.'_

"Tentang?"

'_Operasi tenggorokan.'_ Shizuna tertawa tanpa suara mendengar dengusan Mukuro merespon tulisannya.

'_Dan maaf juga karena menyembunyikan penyakitku.'_

Mukuro tidak menjawab atau pun bereaksi.

'_Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku divonis hanya dapat hidup sampai umur 10 tahun. Tapi, buktinya aku bisa hidup 5 tahun lebih lama dan bertemu denganmu. Itu adalah anugerah dari Tuhan dan aku sangat mensyukurinya.'_

"Tuhan? Tuhan itu tidak ada."

'_Tuhan ada, Mukuro-kun. Dia ada dimana pun dan memperhatikan setiap ciptaan-Nya.'_

"Hmph!"

'_Ternyata Mukuro-kun adalah tipe orang yang tidak percaya pada Tuhan ya. Fufufu…'_

"Aku hanya percaya apa yang aku lihat."

'_Mukuro-kun ternyata tipe realistis ya. Tapi aku percaya Tuhan itu ada dan akan mengabulkan permohonan kita.'_

"Kalau begitu kenapa Dia tidak mengabulkan permohonanmu?"

'_Dia sudah mengabulkan seluruh permohonanku, Mukuro-kun.'_

"Bohong! Buktinya kau belum disembuhkan-Nya dari penyakitmu. Kau selalu memohon itu kan!?"

'_Tidak. Aku tidak pernah meminta hal itu pada-Nya.'_

"Kenapa!?"

'_Karena aku yakin Dia punya cara dan jalan terbaik untukku.'_

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin pada sesuatu yang tidak ada?"

'_Kalau begitu aku mau tanya. Kenapa kamu percaya pada perasaan yang bernama Cinta? Padahal cinta itu tidak tampak.'_

"Itu… Itu karena aku merasakannya, sekarang, disini, dengan orang dalam dekapanku."

'_Fufufu…. Dasarnya sama dengan kita mempercayai bahwa Tuhan ada. Kita merasakannya, bukan melihatnya.'_

"….."

'_Bulannya indah sekali ya.'_

"…Hai."

'_Ne, Mukuro-kun. Arigatou ne. Terima kasih sudah memberikanku kesempatan untuk merasakan cinta. Dan kalau aku sudah tidak ada lagi, bukalah lipatan bangau-bangauku.'_

"Hai."

'_Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, Mukuro-kun.'_

"Hai."

'_Aku juga mencintaimu loh.'_

"….Hai."

'_Fufufu…. Kamu malu ya? Gawat, aku mengantuk Mukuro-kun.'_

"Mau kembali ke kamar?"

'_Tidak. Aku ingin disini. Aku ingin tidur sambil dipeluk olehmu.'_

Mukuro semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ringkih Shizuna. Dan suhu tubuh Shizuna semakin menghilang. Mukuro sadar inilah waktunya. Mati-matian Mukuro menahan tangisannya dan hanya mendekap Shizuna.

'_Oyasumi, Mukuro-kun.'_

Tulisan itu menjadi tulisan terakhir Shizuna di telapak tangan Mukuro sebelum Shizuna memajamkan matanya dan jatuh tertidur. Tertidur nyenyak dan tanpa beban, dan tidak akan terbangun lagi untuk selamanya.

"…..Oyasumi, Shizuna." Balas Mukuro sambil mencium dahi Shizuna lembut dengan air mata menetes menuruni pipinya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, upacara pemakaman Shizuna selesai dijalankan. Dan sesuai dengan permintaan terakhir Shizuna, Mukuro kembali masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Shizuna untuk membuka lipatan bangau-bangau kertas Shizuna. Di dalamnya ternyata terselip sebuah kalimat, permohonan atau pun doa. Namun semuanya bukan untuk dirinya, namun untuk orang lain.

"Huh. Si bodoh itu, dia malah menuliskan permohonan untuk orang lain." Ujar Mukuro sendiri. Mukuro juga menemukan permohonan Shizuna agar kaki Nagi cepat sembuh, atau dokter yang menanganinya akan menjadi dokter yang hebat, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan yang paling membuat Mukuro kaget adalah, Shizuna juga menuliskan permohonan untuknya.

"_**Semoga Mukuro-kun bahagia dan menemukan orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya."**_

Mukuro tersenyum membaca tulisan itu. Mukuro mengambil pana dan kertas, menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya. Lalu melipat kertas itu menjadi pesawat dan menerbangkannya.

"Aku harap kau menerima dan membaca pesan itu, Shizuna." Bisik Mukuro lirih pada langit biru. Dan Mukuro berjalan keluar kamar dan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Mukuro sangat yakin, Shizuna akan menerima pesannya yang dituliskannya pada pesawat kertas itu.

"_**Aku bahagia karena bisa mencintai dan dicintai olehmu, Shizuna."**_

- Fin -

**.**

* * *

Didedikasikan untuk **Vinka Anjani**-san…. Semoga cukup memuaskan…..

Would you leave some review?


End file.
